


crush

by proudlygoingnowhere



Category: Sing Street (2016)
Genre: 1980s dublin, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Sing Street - Freeform, idk man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 19:17:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10472205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudlygoingnowhere/pseuds/proudlygoingnowhere
Summary: Another oneshot that I wrote in the dead of night. Enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [windupkatya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/windupkatya/gifts).



> Another oneshot that I wrote in the dead of night. Enjoy.

Eamon liked everybody.

Maybe it was how he was raised, as a kind and selfless kid who was told not to judge anyone until he had learned every important detail there was to know about them, but from an early age he was taught to love, not hate, and he rarely came across someone who he just could not bring himself to like. And in return, hardly anyone hated him. He was on good terms with practically the entire town, which was nice, since he didn't really have to worry about someone blowing up at him one day and then dunking his head into a trash can the next. It was all well and good, and for the most part, he was content.

However, Eamon loved nobody.

Whilst he was so busy befriending every single human being he met (or so it felt that way), there wasn't a single person who he had began to have a more personal relationship with. Nothing about anybody else made him lighthearted, or made his stomach flip, or anything else that would suggest feelings of desire. Eamon lacked the closeness and intimacy of some sort of partner (let alone a best friend), and by the time he reached his sixteenth birthday, his loneliness began to really take its toll on him. Everyone else he knew had their own list of enemies, but in turn, they also had a tighter group of friends to keep them in check; Eamon had no one. 

Did this mean he was doing something wrong? Was mutual friendliness really the way to go? He was surrounded by all these faces that he admired - but none of them admired him in the exact same way.

And then one day, Eamon met Conor, and the first moment they locked eyes, Eamon's stomach did the little flippy-over thing that had been absent for nearly his whole life. At that instant, Eamon knew that Conor was going to be different from the rest. He wasn't sure exactly what it was, but he figured it was something to do with how Conor carried himself in a comfortable but confident manner, and how he stared at Eamon for a little longer than anyone else.

Pretty soon, they started hanging out nearly every week, and Eamon was relieved to see that Conor was spending time with him not out of pity, but more out of pure interest and appeal. Eamon noticed that whenever he was talking, Conor would sit and listen intently, nodding and laughing at the right moments and making polite and relevant comments after every few sentences. Eamon's heart soared, realizing that this was the first time he'd been such close friends with someone in his life. Before long, Eamon's fondness for Conor morphed into an unbearable crush on the boy, and Eamon often found himself muttering Conor's name as he drifted off to sleep in the evenings. He highly doubted that Conor liked him in the same way, but every now and then a little voice in his head appeared, telling him not to worry, not to give up hope, that there's still a small chance.

_You just have to ask him._

So one sunny afternoon, as they were walking home from school, Eamon turned to face Conor and asked the question he'd been dying to know the answer to for weeks: "Do you fancy me?"

The mood suddenly changed around them, as Conor inhaled sharply and gazed, shifty-eyed, at his own shoes. He looked like he was planning to let Eamon down, and Eamon started to brace himself for whatever response the other boy would deliver, when Conor took a step forward and kissed him.

Fireworks went off in Eamon's brain as he struggled to comprehend what was happening, and his skin felt electrified as Conor traced his fingers along his jawline. Eamon soon found himself kissing Conor back, suddenly feeling an unfamiliar feeling arise in his chest. It was like nothing he'd ever felt before, a mix of pleasure and longing and passion and desire and everything in between. From that moment forward, Eamon's affection towards Conor only grew and grew, and he didn't want whatever they had between them to come to an end. 

They went on dates, and held hands, and stole kisses in between classes at school. To Eamon, it was his very own version of heaven. If this was what it was like to be truly cherished by another human being, then he couldn't possibly get enough. The remaining small, unhappy void in his heart filled with warmth and tenderness, and he was truly satisfied for the first time in his life.

So Eamon liked everybody.

But Eamon loved Conor, and he'd never give up his love for the world.

 


End file.
